


Braver than the US Marines

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [33]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marine Corps, PWP without Porn, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEAN POV"Marco beamed at him, short bangs plastered to his forehead, “Some cardio, I sleep better this way” His elbow rested on the ladder to the upper bunk, biceps bulging and collar bones prominent, “where’s everyone?”“They went out” Jean’s voice lowered when Marco’s gaze did, sliding over the expanse of flesh over the blonde’s sweatpants, “you’re gonna miss all that booze and women”Marco sucked his lower lip into his mouth briefly, staring back into his eyes, “so do you”
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: JeanMarco Week 2020





	Braver than the US Marines

**Author's Note:**

> JeanMarco Week 2020 DAY 3: Uniform / Disguise

Training that day was particularly harsh.

His whole body ached, his mind felt muddled and everyone was too loud for his liking. Jean came out from the communal shower wincing, getting dressed and heading straight to his bunk bed, too tired to care about anything or anyone.

He put in his earplugs and the moment his head touched the pillow, he was gone.

\---

A hand shaking his shoulder woke him up along with the smallest heart attack. Grunting, he pulled the earplugs out his ears, cracking one eye open, “What the fuck do you want now, Springer?”

The guy was smiling at him, leaning over the top bunk, “We are going out! Get your lazy ass up, we're gonna get laaaaaaaid” He raised his eyebrows a couple of times, “lots of ladies willing to make a private first class happy and with these uniforms? We are a magnet”

It was ridiculous how fast a simple sentence could spike his anxiety, “No thanks, enjoy yourself”, he saw his lips moving in a complaint but Jean was pressing the earplugs back into place, closing his eyes.

Testosterone levels were out of the chart in the camp and it wasn’t a surprise, not really, he knew where he was getting into. But one would think that being the year it was, people would be less… closed-minded. Of course, there were a bunch of them cool enough to have full conversations but most of them,  _ yikes _ . It sucked big time when you have to pretend to be something that you're not, avoiding conversations and just smiling at certain jokes.

Jean didn't know how long that disguise would last, to be honest.

He kinda dozed off for a while, stroking his own belly and chest under the tank top of their supposedly attractive uniform, when a delicious manly smell almost made him moan. He leaned to the scent, licking his lips, opening his eyes to find his freckled bunkmate smiling at him. Sweaty, so sweaty his white undershirt clinging to his sculpted chest like a second skin. “You’ve been training until now?”

Marco beamed at him, short bangs plastered to his forehead, “Some cardio, I sleep better this way” His elbow rested on the ladder to the upper bunk, biceps bulging and collar bones prominent, “where’s everyone?”

“They went out” Jean’s voice lowered when Marco’s gaze did, sliding over the expanse of flesh over the blonde’s sweatpants, “you’re gonna miss all that booze and women”

Marco sucked his lower lip into his mouth briefly, staring back into his eyes, “so do you”

A few weeks ago, Jean thought he was delusional. From day one, he felt attracted to that wall of muscle and good intentions that was Marco Bodt. He was so out of his league, the golden boy of the boot camp, perfect in every sense.

But lately, the man shared glances with a spark of intention in them, alluring, tempting. Truth was, Jean wouldn’t make the first move. If they’ve met on the street? Maybe, probably. But not in there. Not with  _ him. _

A long slow sigh and a slight twitch of his cock later, Marco averted his gaze, “Gonna get a shower, are you sleeping or do you want to get along and grab something to eat before bed?”

“Sounds good to me but don’t take long”

Marco side glanced at him, smiling and nodding. Jean watched him go, that full ass and thick thighs tensing his training pants all over. _Well, yeah, the uniform is sexy as fuck._ As soon as he disappeared, Jean grunted rubbing his face, desperate to touch him, to lick him all over, to feel him.

_ Desperate to pee, goddammit. _

He got up slowly, waiting for his half chub to calm down before going to the very same place where Marco was naked. 

_ Stop iiiit… _

Quick steps took him to the communal bathroom, showers just a corridor ahead. He could hear the water from there, trying to focus on emptying his bladder and nothing else. But he wanted to see, just a quick peek and no one would notice.

He put it inside his sweatpants and walked as slowly and carefully as he could towards the showers. Anticipation and excitement because of the forbidden mischief twisted his guts, heart in his throat when he reached the corner.

_Heart gone_ when Marco almost bumped with him in a rush race from where he was, gasping and grabbing his shoulder, almost falling, “Jean! Damn, I wasn’t expecting you! I forgot to take my shampoo, what are you…?”

_ Naked, he’s naked, don’t look down, you’ve showered with him before, it’s ok, you’re ok, don’t look down. _

“Aaaaahm…” No coherent thoughts came to save him from the embarrassment of getting caught being a creepy peeping Tom.

Marco licked his lips, a slight smile coming to them, “What were you doing, Jean?”

He took a step back, Marco a step forward. He tried to turn around and leave but the bigger man crushed him against the wall, getting his back all wet, an arm pressed against his shoulder blades and a hand curled around his hip.

“What are you playing at?” Panic rose from his guts, trying to find an excuse, the apology forming in his lips.

But then Marco’s tongue and teeth brushed his earlobe, hips pressed against Jean’s ass.

“Marco?” His fingers pressed against the smooth surface of the bathroom tiles, water still running, warm breath against his neck. And Marco lowered his arm, both hands curling around his slim hips now.

The roll of hips left him breathless, “What do you want, Jean?” He pushed his ass against the friction, cock stiffening inside his pants, “do you want me to fuck you against the wall? Is that it?”

“Yes,” He breathed.

A hard pull from his clothes and a grunt later and Marco was rubbing flesh to flesh against him, mouth between his shoulder blades, hard cock between his asscheeks. ”I’ve wanted you since I saw you the first day” He kissed up his spine, bitting the muscle between his neck and shoulder, spiking Jean's arousal “I knew you would let me fuck you, I just knew”

“Fuck, Marco, I wanna suck you”

“No” He turned Jean around, grabbing him from behind his thighs, pushing him up against the wall. His legs surrounded his thick frame, hands pulling from black locks, “Not today, babe”

The kiss was deep, slow, passionate. Marco’s demeanor was possessive and Jean was lost, so lost and devoted to him.

“Fffuck!” Marco held him with just a hand, the other one wrapping around their hardness, thumb smearing pre over the heads, palm over their length, “I want you, fuck my ass, come on”

Marco’s lips were a dream, he was hard and big all over, freckles painting his olive skin, thick dark hair covering his arms and legs, some over his chest, and a sexy trail under his navel. “It’s gonna hurt lemme take the lube”

Jean bit his lip hard enough to hurt, “You’re gonna take too long, just fuck me”

But Marco chuckled, letting him on the floor to his dismay, “It’s right there on my locker” He walked away but Jean followed, grabbing his wet trousers and underwear from the floor, throwing them on the benches by the lockers.

Marco took a brand new bottle from the depths of it, and as soon as he turned around, Jean fell to his knees, taking his cock between his lips and sucking, “Oh my ffu—Jean!” The blond bobbed his head, curling his tongue and flattening it against his veiny underside, “you look so good like this, can’t wait to feel your tight hole, fuck, Jean” 

He moaned his name between gritted teeth, pulling from his arms upwards, making him stand to kiss his mouth hungry and needy, demanding, powerful, in charge. He turned Jean around, forcing him to lean on the lockers, ass up in the air. 

Cold, thick lube dropped straight between his asscheeks, coated fingers brushing his hole, pushing inside, two at a time, “I’m gonna fill you just right” Jean moaned at the sudden stretch, sting expected, “look how good you open for me”.

“If I take your fingers like this imagine what I would do to your cock” Jean snapped over his shoulder, desperate for more. Marco took his fingers out, slapping his ass hard and fast, twice. Jean closed his fist against metal, cock dripping, and throat keeping the moan in.

“God, you’re gonna be the end of me” The squelching sound of the lube coming out made him smile; The soft push of Marco's cock against the rim of flesh made him gasp.

His thick glans plowed through and Jean felt his muscles twitch, taking him in despite the stretch. But even when they both were driven by lust, Marco paused, a finger rubbing his taut muscle.

“Marco” He whined, trying to push him further inside. A huge hand stopped his movements pressing on his lower back.

“I got you, I got you, Jean, come here” He pulled out, sitting on the bench and grabbing Jean’s hand, guiding him onto his lap, “I’m holding you, sit on my cock, come on, take your time”

Jean grabbed his cheeks, sitting slowly on Marco’s cock guided by his hand. He kissed his full lips reverently, amazed by how handsome he was, drowning in his  huge brown eyes, loving the curve of his nose, “Marco, Marco I, fuck”

“I know” He kissed back mirroring his dazzled expression, fucking into him in slow, short thrusts.

After just a few centimeters, he felt comfortable enough to push down, pleasure spiking as soon as his cock massaged his insides, pressing against that sweet spot over and over again, “You feel so good inside”

Marco stared at him out of breath, hiding his face against Jean’s neck, “Oh, God” He pulled almost out of him to bury it deep inside, to the hilt. Jean whimpered, nails digging on his back, bearing his neck for him to kiss, suck, and claim to his own.

He curled his hips over Marco, cock stiff and needy rubbing against his abs, “fuck me, give it to me”. Jean moaned in his ear.

Marco stood from the bench, Jean’s back hitting the lockers in a loud blam, thrusting deep inside him in a fast, unforgiving pace. Jean’s high moans slipped between his lips, swallowed by his lover’s tongue getting close, so close to the climax while grabbing his wide back. The wet sounds between them mixed with their shared pleasured sounds was everything he needed to tip over the edge.

“Touch yourself, cum with me” Marco’s voice went all harsh and breathy, mouth opened against him, panting and moaning as hard as he did. Jean took a hand between them, curling around his flushed leaking cock, pulling hard and fast from it.

“Fuck, fuck, Marco, Marco, Marco, I’m com—

“FUCK, JEAN”

His loud moans echoed in the bathroom walls followed by Jean’s, both shaking and tense, impossibly close. Marco twitched inside him and just a few seconds after, Jean spilled between them, trembling, toes curling and chest heaving.

It took them a minute to calm down from such a high, Jean’s nape against the lockers, Marco’s forehead against his neck. “Oh my God, that was… fucking… good” Marco sounded exhausted, slurred, and sleepy words forming an indistinct mess of sounds.

“I’ve wanted this, so fucking much” Jean chuckled, “I’ve never thought you were gay” Marco giggled all silly and soft over him, kissing his neck and cheek.

His brown eyes crinkled at the corners, beaming a wide, dumb smile, “I think I may be, I don’t know, I’m not sure yet” 

Jean caressed his cheek, following a cluster of freckles over his nose, “maybe you need to kiss me for a while, just to be sure”

“Can it be with you on the floor? My arms are dying”

Laughing and joking they cleaned themselves, knowing that those rare alone moments wouldn’t last forever. And, to be honest, they would manage. If they fucked like rabbits once, no one would stop them to do it twice, three, four times.

The soreness of muscles? A tired body? Exhaustion? More than welcome as long as they came from having such a magnificent US marine between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
